¿Without Feels?
by ItNeverEnds1
Summary: Bella descubre que en el mundo real, el amor no es tan genial. Decide darse una última oportunidad, para comprobar que no está del todo perdida. Casi OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. La 'historia' es ****_mía_****.**

* * *

_-Entonces... ¿Me devolverás el móvil?_

_-Sólo si me besas..._

_Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Olía a... ¿Medicinas? De acuerdo, era mi novio, Mike, del que estaba hablando, pero no podía alejar los pensamientos pesimistas ya que esto no estaba sucediendo como yo quería._

_Mi primer beso, con mi primer novio._

_-Ven aquí..._

_Lo acerqué a mi, y sólo rocé sus labios. Mal hecho, mis labios eran el desierto del Sahara personificado._

_Lo intenté de nuevo. Esta vez los abrí un poco intentando darle emoción a La Cosa. Y se puso complicado ya que en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Abrí y cerré los labios automáticamente. No cerré mis ojos del todo, quería ver qué sucedía._

_La Cosa estaba decente. Bien. _

_O no. _

_Alguien por allí se estaba aburriendo y literalmente, mi 'adorado' novio, hizo un almuerzo, desayuno y cena con mis labios. ¡Más despacio, mi amigo! Se suponía que esto debería ser perfecto, maravilloso, dulce, el mundo color de rosa y eso. ¿O no? _

_¿Cuándo empezaría a sentir el amor que le tenía? Esto me estaba aburriendo, porque en realidad no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. _

_Sólo baba y labios._

_Podía sentir los autos que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, la música de la tienda que teníamos cerca, y el lacerante frío del pleno invierno._

_¿Por qué sentía que esto no era lo que había esperado de mi primer beso?_

_Eso me pasaba por leer tantas novelas rosas, donde con cada palabra que se decían los protagonistas, prácticamente tenían un orgasmo. Qué idiotez._

_La unión de labios culminó, y yo seguí esperando que algo sucediera. Que me tragara la tierra, por ejemplo. O que con el día nublado que se cernía sobre nosotros, se abriera el cielo y me cayera un rayo directamente a la cabeza. _

_Porque no podía más con los nervios._

_Saber que hasta incluso Mike podía darse cuenta de lo embarazoso de la situación, era el colmo._

_Creo que huimos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos._

_Luego no volví a verlo durante dos meses. Y al fin, terminamos._

Volviendo a la realidad, no volví a saber nada más de él en un par de años.

El quid de la cuestión, estaba en que no podía adivinar si la que estuvo mal fui yo, o realmente las relaciones no son lo que aparentan. Me desconcertaba el vacío que sentía en mi interior.

Tiempo después, yo seguí intentando sentir algo. Aunque sea el más mínimo cosquilleo.

La siguiente vez que besé a alguien, fue en una fiesta, y Jacob -el afortunado conejillo de indias-, me había atraído desde el primer momento en que lo vi. No me costó nada llamarle la atención para lograr aunque sea un pequeño beso.

De eso si que no tenía de qué quejarme. Hubo lengua, dientes y mucha, mucha baba. Fue lo que el primer beso no, asombroso.

E incluso, por estar en una fiesta entre amigos, al momento de besarnos se escuchó una salva de aplausos y silbidos. No hice más que sonreír.

El resultado de eso sí que me dolió. Jacob acabó enamorándome con su blanca sonrisa y piel morena. Y sabía que él lo estaba de mí, pero simplemente había algo que me impedía dar el siguiente paso, por lo cual con un gran nudo en el estómago, lo mandé _diplomáticamente, _a la mierda.

El siguiente y último objeto de mi experiencia, era probablemente, el causante del irreparable trauma que me llevó desesperadamente a intentar sentir _algo _aunque sea por una vez en mi corta y deprimente vida.

Félix.

El si que tenía el _sex appeal_ adecuado... lo que sea que eso signifique. Cabello negro, ojos almendra y cautivantemente alto. Desde antes había llamado la atención de mis hormonas, pero decidí que era mejor aplacarlo. Ya que él estaba enteramente en su mundo.

Hasta que en una ciber-borrachera de mi parte, insinué que me gustaba sólo un poco, y él dijo que no podía creer no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo bella y hermosa que era y... demás estupideces.

Al momento en que admitió que le gustaba, la sofocante atracción que sentía por él desapareció como por arte de magia. Jo-der... En un pobre momento de lucidez, recordé que con mis amigos habíamos intentado sonsacarle cuantas novias o amantes había tenido, y no había querido abrir la boca, así que supuse que eso ayudó al rechazo. Estaba segura que era buenísimo catando moteles de mala muerte.

Hasta que... Me invitó a ver una película.

Y acepté.

De acuerdo, fui demasiado estúpida al caer en su trampa, pero intenté no dejar que se me acercara más de lo debido. Y digo 'intenté', porque de regreso a casa, se puso frente a mí, y me dio una mirada que supuse era la moja bragas, pero que a mi no hizo más que darme ganas de reír por lo idiota que lucía.

Se acercó lento a mi rostro y me besó. Y volví a sentir _nada. _Sus labios se movían lento contra los míos, y yo le seguía la corriente. Creí que sería un gran besador, se lo veía tan seguro... Pero falló tal cual la imagen que daba de sí mismo. El asombroso Félix no podía seguir mi ritmo, no entendía qué demonios era lo que le estaba pidiendo al rozar mi lengua en sus labios. ¿Qué carajos?

Cuando finalmente decidí terminar su gran logro, abrí los ojos abruptamente, y podía verlo sonreír con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera el campeón más grande de todos los tiempos. Por todos los cielos, patético.

Intentó abrazarme, pero no le respondí ya que no podía. Me había sumido en un trance del que no quería salir. Lo único en que podía pensar era: "_Por dios, no._ _Me volveré monja, me internaré en un convento. No volveré a besar a nadie nunca más en la puta vida. Tanto que alardean de un maldito beso cuando en realidad no se siente nada, nunca. Es realmente asqueroso besar a alguien, es lo mismo que besarse a sí mismo. Me volveré lesbiana. Besaré chicas y seguro que será cien veces más excitante que ese show de asilo de ancianos. Seré lesbiana, seré lesbiana. Lesbiana, si zorra, lesbiana."_

Luego le dije que me soltara. Y le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie por el bien de mi salud mental. Dijo que haría lo que yo quisiese... -_púdrete-._

Los días pasaron y yo seguía debatiéndome entre salir de un clóset el cual yo misma había creado o darle una última oportunidad al universo para que me preste un sentimiento. Y no, no tenía mi foto.*

El tiempo seguía pasando, diez meses para ser exactos, hasta llegar aquí.

Estos últimos días, me estaba decidiendo a salir a encarar al que a mi parecer era el dios del sexo de Forks. Si ese tipo no me provocaba nada, estaba absolutamente perdida.

Edward Cullen. Ese tipo si que era caliente.

Sus orbes esmeraldas eran seriedad pura. Sus facciones destilaban enojo e indiferencia a cualquiera que mirara. Eso era ya de por si, terriblemente excitante. Y para agregarle, su metro ochenta de cuerpo escultural era alucinante. Su cabello cobrizo, totalmente incontrolable, era algo con lo que había soñado infinidad de veces tener bajo mi control.

Controlar a Edward Cullen... Mmm...

Definitivamente si lo hacía, iba a ser mi golpe final. Porque después de eso no había manera de que saliera viva para contarlo. Porque o a)Me mandaba tremendamente a la mismísima mierda, o b)Me aceptaba y aceptaba que lo secuestrara de por vida y nadie volvera a saber de nosotros...

La opción B era totalmente improbable y si sucedía significaba que tenía una suerte y un trasero enorme, y la A era la más razonable, ya que su carácter conmigo nunca a cambiado las nulas veces que nos hemos visto. Así que ya podía ir despidiéndome de mi vida.

Traté de no planear nada, porque las cosas planeadas siempre terminan en basura. La siguiente vez que lo viera, le diría e incluso rogaría, que me besara, que hiciese de mi lo que quiera con tal de probar que si tengo un poco de tacto.

La oportunidad nunca se dio hasta varias semanas después.

Iba tranquilamente caminando por la carretera, cerca de la casa de mi dios, cuando lo vi salir del bosque a cincuenta metros de distancia, un lugar lúgubre para caminar.

Vi la oportunidad y la tomé. Sin planear.

Corrí hacia él. Se alejaba incluso más. De seguro escuchó mi no tan controlada respiración. Después de esforzarme más para alcanzarlo, finalmente lo logré. Iba a tomar su espalda, cuando dio un giro abrupto sobre sus pies, causando que chocara contra él y así pudiera agarrarme de la solapa de mi chaqueta.

Su rostro era de furia total. Jadeé.

-¿Quién demo...-me miró, evaluándome por un segundo -no era lo que él esperaba-, y su rostro cambió a uno glacial- ¿Se te perdió algo?

Me daba terror hablarle. A la mierda mi valentía y la proposición.

Pero lo hice. Le contesté por inercia.

-No... nada.

Asintió. Pero no me soltó. La tarde parecía oscurecerse cada vez más junto con su mirada. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba que no se relajaba un momento. Tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde, y hacer algo de lo que Rose estaría completamente orgullosa.

Como no me soltó en todo el tiempo, saqué fuerzas de sabrán los dioses dónde, y enganché mis piernas a su cintura y mis brazos en torno a su cuello. Su rostro fue impagable. Por primera vez vi una expresión que no fuera enojo o indiferencia. Incredulidad. Sus ojos se abrieron y me observaron como si fuera un alien intentando abusar de él.

Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó, pero siguió sin apartarme, que buen día para inhibirse.

-Quiero pedirte algo- susurré acercándome a su rostro, mirando sus expresiones, que pasaban de la sorpresa, a la confusión y por último a la expectativa.

-No.

Sonreí.

-No puedes negarte... Estarías haciéndole un bien a una persona... solo sería, un favor- sonreí y me apreté más a su cuerpo.

-Entonces... depende.

-¿De lo que pida?- asintió lento, y soltó mi chaqueta, con lo cual casi me mato contra el suelo húmedo.

Me sujetó por las caderas antes de que pudiera decir nada. Idiota.

-Entonces... yo...

-Habla- directo. Me gusta.

-Quiero besarte.

Frunció el ceño, y espero a que siguiera hablando, como si fuera imposible que le pidiera sólo eso. Al ver que no moví un músculo, bufó y luego sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que probar algo... Prometo no molestarte o hablarte nunca más en la vida, ¡pero sólo déjame hacerlo!

Negó con la cabeza.

-No te dejaré besarme.

El peso del mundo cayó sobre mí. Adiós mi oportunidad de saber si estoy destinada a ser una frígida.

Me solté de su agarré e intenté sonreír.

-De acuerdo, lamento haber robado tu tiempo. Adiós- me di la vuelta y comencé a regresar por donde había venido. Sabía que había sido una mala idea. Ahora me lo cruzaría en el pueblo cada dos por tres y siempre vería esa mirada inquisidora que se burlaba de mi en el interior.

Llevaba unos diez metros cuando su voz grave me detuvo.

-Espera!

Me di la vuelta. Se acercó caminando tranquilamente. _Que me bese. Que me bese. Que me bese..._

-No sé tu nombre...- maldito.

-Bella.

-De acuerdo, Bella. ¿Por qué te vas?

Lo miré perpleja.

-Dijiste que no me dejarías besarte.

-Dije que no te dejaría besarme, no que yo no vaya a besarte a ti.- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y se mantenían allí, buscando calor. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura y me alzó en el aire. Reafirme mi agarré en su cuello y...

_Oh dios._

* * *

***Chiste privado mio jaja En realidad no, es de Los Simpson, pero ya que estaba lo puse(? "¿Préstame un sentimiento? Jjajajajaja Y tiene tu foto! Jajaja" Ok, no es gracioso pero a mi me encanta ^_^ **

**Hola, tanto tiempo :3 **

**¿Y que dicen? ¿Bella va a seguir sin sentir 'nada', o Edward va a hacer que... aflore? :B **

**Tengo sueño, depende de si comentan o no, les publico el final tan esperado(?) **

**Solo eso ****_:D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Me** tardé mucho, pero bueno :D**

**Va a ser corto, por que es para ver en qué terminar el primer capítulo, así que solo eso.**

**Ya sea que el final les guste o no, va dedicado para Giselle Horan y GensiSalvatore25; me encanta que hayan comentado!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :B**

* * *

_-No sé tu nombre...- maldito._

_-Bella._

_-De acuerdo, Bella. ¿Por qué te vas?_

_Lo miré perpleja._

_-Dijiste que no me dejarías besarte._

_-Dije que no te dejaría besarme, no que yo no vaya a besarte a ti.- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y se mantenían allí, buscando calor. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura y me alzó en el aire. Reafirme mi agarre en su cuello y..._

_Oh dios._

Abrió su boca para saborear mi labio inferior.

Apretó el agarre a mi cintura y apresuró el beso. Mmmm.

Juro, juro que el calor de sus brazos se sentía bien. Que el clima y la locación era perfectos para un beso. Que todo él se sentía bien. Que besaba bien.

Se sentía genial abrazar a alguien y que correspondiera con más fuerza.

Pero...

Qué frustrante que era que te besen y sentir que algo faltaba.

Puede que las parejas se besaran por compromiso. No lo sé. Pero esto era igual a lo demás.

El tipo sexy del pueblo, el dios inalcanzable por la mayoría de zorras, por lo visto caritativo, no lo había logrado.

Admito que era asombroso besar a Edward. No sabía a medicinas.

Mis cavilaciones duraron lo que el beso.

Siguió por lo que pareció interminable, cambiando de posición, y de lado...

Al final tuvimos que separarnos. Fue lento. Silencioso. Abrí los ojos, y me estaba mirando. No sonreí, el tampoco lo hacía.

No quería que me soltara, pero lo hizo.

Y ahora, el momento incómodo.

¿Qué le digo?

_Me gustó besarte pero siguió sin ser lo que esperaba. Gracias por ser mi pequeña rata de laboratorio. Te veo luego_.

Definitivamente no.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que a partir de ahora, era irremediablemente lesbiana sin hacerlo pensar que fue su culpa?

-Oye, mira... Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero... gracias, por no negarte.- Frunció el ceño.

-No perdí el tiempo, no me arrepiento pero veo que tu sí.-Me rebajó con la mirada. Ouch.

-No... por favor, no pienses eso. Por supuesto que no me arrepiento, es lo que quería y tu has sido... muy bueno conmigo.

-No se si reír por lo que me dices.-Su expresión no tenia nada de divertido- Ahora, me dirás que demonios te sucede. Acompáñame al pueblo, y me cuentas en el camino.

No parecía ser un abusivo, pero temía que si le contaba el 'drama' de mi vida, me golpeara por estúpida. Estaría admitiendo que lo usé, y es no iba a gustarle... Lo seguí obedientemente, caminando detrás de él, pensando en como comenzar. Ya casi había anochecido, y los malditos con automóvil no se detenían a rescatarme de mi muerte. Finalmente habló.

-Ven, camina a mi lado.

Eso significaba empezar a hablar. _"Respira, respira. Si mueres, al menos será en sus brazos. Romántica de mierda. Concéntrate"_

-Bien...-y comencé a contarle la historia de mi único novio, del moreno con sonrisa explota-ovarios, del innombrable y finalmente, mis pensamientos hacía él y como había planeado embaucarlo, ya que si de todos modos era 'lesbiana', no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Me escuchó atentamente, y asintió las veces en las cuales les explicaba cómo se sentía por mi parte los besos, y la culpa que sentía por usarlo.-... y, eso es todo creo. Entiendo si te enojas y me golpeas, me lo merezco, pero si me cruzas en algún lado, no me mires, no soporto la vergüenza ahora, no lo haré después.

Se detuvo. Y me miró con... ¿ternura? Edward _Seriedad_ Cullen mirando con ternura. Este había sido un gran día.

-Bella entiendo lo que dices, y me molesta que me hayas usado, por que mi deseo de besarte era... sincero, no por probarme algo a mi también. Pero me parece perfecto que haya podido contribuir a descubrirte a ti misma, aunque deberías entender que este problema que tienes, le sucede a todo el mundo seguramente, y aceptarlo es lo que queda, puede que ya no sientas ganas de enamorarte gracias a esos idiotas que formaron parte de tu pasado y por eso te sepa horrible el contacto, pero el día que en verdad te enamores, eso solo mejorará tu relación, por que no se trata de vomitar los sentimientos que queramos en un beso-Tomó aire- si ahora conmigo no sentiste nada, es porque probablemente tu no sientes el afecto necesario, puesto que recién me conoces y tienes tus dudas hacia mi.

Dios, tenía ganas de llorar. Sí iba a ser una frígida. Las probabilidades de que me enamorara profundamente en estos tiempos, eran nulas. No pude evitar las lágrimas que bajaron por mi rostro.

-¿Entonces no amaba a Mike? ¿Y Jacob, y... el otro? ¿Cómo se supone que se siente estar realmente enamorado?

-No lo sé, y se siente increíble...-Secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos, y se quedó observándome. Frunció el ceño _-nuevamente-_ pareciendo recordar algo, sus manos todavía en mi rostro- y no voy a golpearte, por todos los cielos, menos a ignorarte, me involucraste demasiado como para quedarme sin saber el final de la historia-soltó una carcajada- no te librarás de mí.

¿Qué? No. No soportaría la _embarazosidad_ cada vez que lo viera.

Al menos, no tendría que comprar maquillaje.

-Edward, te...

-Aguarda, ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Te estuve vigilando- sonreí con malicia.

-De acuerdo acosadora, haré una cosa, te invitaré a tomar un café, y me contarás más acerca de ti.

Asentí.

Caminamos muchos, muchos metros más hasta la cafetería del centro. El recorrido fue en silencio, o casi, ya que me agarraba la depresión _post-epifanía-lésbica_ y lloraba ruidosamente. Luego de la tercera vez, me abrazó por los hombros, y se mantuvo así incluso al llegar a la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en una mesa frente al ventanal que daba a la carretera, ordenamos nuestras bebidas, y simplemente comenzamos a hablar. Como si no nos hubiéramos conocido en medio de un bosque, y yo no estuviera todavía llorando.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, tú debes ser Bella Swan.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Tartamudeé. Luego sonreímos con complicidad.

Puede que Edward no haya podido hacer nada por mi, y que tarde o temprano terminaría sintiendo algo por él, no estaba segura, pero al menos pude descubrir una gran persona debajo de esa indiferencia, y que no era como todos decían, había encontrado un amigo. Uno que me ayudaría incondicionalmente sin pensar en las consecuencias. El tiempo lo dirá.

Pero por ahora, solo me queda esperar.

* * *

**Alto final B|**

**Comenten si algo les pareció raro, o si les gustó, o si me odian por que soy pésima escribiendo.**

**Y bueno nada, besitos :D**

**#NadaQueVerConLaHistoria: Hoy sale a la venta Silver Shadows de Richelle Mead! Llevo meses esperando #FreeSydneySage #Sydrian Y nada, soy feliz :3**


End file.
